


The Darkness Within

by ShadowBat_Arts



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBat_Arts/pseuds/ShadowBat_Arts
Summary: Just a small shorty story involving Damian.





	The Darkness Within

The dark haired tanned male moved from the green liquid that emanated a glow from his skin as he was dressed turning his dark green and black outfit, where the glow of the water hit, a light shade. His sharp green eyes narrowed thin his lips set in a cocky smirk. He was, even if it wasn't shown, proud of what he did. A scarred tan hand moved through raven black hair. His eyes showing a coldness in his green eyes whose coldness could match that of a snake if not worse... He moved fluidly to the room a hint of white teeth showing through a smirk.

Upon entering the room the 16 year old sat upon the throne like chair where an older woman with green eyes stood just next to the chair. As he had moved black clad assassins raised a sword straight up as he passed. "Bring in the prisoners "He spoke his voice cold as ice and yet simultaneously devoid of emotion as he lounged in the throne like chair his hand placed casually against his head.

He was like a panther lounging comfortably in a tree almost. The way he lounged his lean muscle frame, not quite filled out yet, portraying a sense of a calm maybe even a relaxed state. Yet, his eyes and the way his muscles were just slightly tense said otherwise. He watched with an almost predatory look as 4 men were brought in, stripped of any way or means of escape from their bonds. "Kneel before the Demon's Head" The stern but siren sweet voice of the woman at his side spoke. Each male was forced to their knees. "Tt, mother please I can handle this myself. Leave now" The Demon's Head spoke.

Talia's green gaze looked to Damian before she moved walking past one of the older 4 captives "I had given you a chance beloved now you will have to live with...or die with your choice" She spoke with a sickly sweet voice as she left the room.

Damian had waited til she was gone as he stood. Though before the male could speak a wet laugh cut through the growing silence. "Hahaha you have got to be s-shitting me. We were out-outdone by a k-kid" the third oldest of the captives seemed to laugh even if it hurt. His laughter cause splashes of deep red to hit the polished ground beneath him. He wore a battle worn, bloodied and tattered brown jacket, a Kevlar dark gray shirt with a bright red bat emblem on it, it was also tattered and wounds scored his chest and some of his back among some old scars. He was bound at his wrists and legs to keep him from much movement. His mask was gone and white tufts of hair slightly red with blood stuck to his forehead his body shuttering with the laugh.

"Nnng...Hood you aren't making the situation any better" The youngest of the four spoke. He wasn't any of a better situation. He was hurt as well even a piece of a broken katana was wedged into his thin frame. Left there embedded in his frame as if no one cared.

A laugh broke the conversation between the two. It was dark, malicious and full of contempt. "No need for the insipid nicknames..... Timothy. I know your names" He spoke as he stopped in front of The oldest of the four. His green eyes narrowed. "Even you Father" He seemed to pause saying the word father with such venom he practically spat the words in the older man's marred face. "You know what comes next" He spoke before he spoke to the assassins holding them tight to the ground, "You know where to take them. Make it slow an-"

"You don't..h..have to do this. "Came a new voice interrupting the Demon's head. Damian paused his green gaze resting on the face of the man next to his father. One lean and muscled much like an acrobat but wounds marred the body of the dark haired man. He watched as he looked up at him with blue eyes one swollen shut eye but mixtures of emotion floated in them. Compassion, anger, confusion, and one Damian despised the most, Hope. "If he is your father you don't have to lead this life...Talia... she is using you." He spoke. Damian just gave a short laugh." Richard, very hopeful. Too bad it won't work though look at your situation. Look at Gotham. It burns in ruins what hope have you left. I find it laughable that you can find hope that I ..."He took a pause raising his hands up for a brief moment before continuing" can change" He said gripping Dick's face with a firm hand as he made him look up at him. “You...I will have fun taking that hope from your hideous blue eyes Grayson." He said before he seemed to think about it "or I have a better idea" he said and drawing the ornate dagger he slashed at the exposed jugular red spraying his hand before a thud. Chaos ensued, "Take the other three out of here now" He ordered as the three were drug out "and get rid of the body" he said.

~~~~~

Damian shot up in a cold sweat his green eyes dilated. Rain hit steadily at the closed window of his room. "Just...a dream all it was." He muttered to himself. Though it felt so real. "Tt get ahold of yourself. It’s just a silly dream" He spoke to himself but he still couldn't shake the nerve rattling feeling of what his dream self-had done and how much he was really capable of.

He didn't know if it was because he had made a sound or if just dumb luck as he heard his door open and a crack of light broke the darkness of his room. "Lil D, everything alright?" Dick spoke as he moved into the room closing the door behind him. Damian seemed to steel himself almost tensing but Dick knew him. He had known him for the past 6 years. He knew when Damian had a fright during the night or when he refused to open up. Dick moved to the bed as he always did in this certain situation and Damian moved over even if begrudgingly he did so. As he did he felt Dick pull him close and to his lean frame and ask "what was it this time Dami?" he spoke quietly in the stillness of the dark.

Damian felt water well at his green eyes as he hid his face from view. Of course Dick had been the one to pull the dreaded tears from him. The one emotion he hated, sadness. It was like a weakness." I...killed you" He mumbled quietly as the tears slipped down his tan face. "Well I am here now...and everything is Okay...” He spoke quietly. "Get some sleep Lil D...” He spoke humming quietly. Damian seemed to calm as he listened to the vibrations of him humming and his heartbeat against his ear to fall back into a calming sleep. "I'm not going anywhere" he said in a murmur. "I promise" he said quietly as the two brothers laid in complete silence, the older holding the younger in a comforting manner til morning's light.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at a short story/one shot. Hope ya'll enjoy  
Picture belongs to the comic artist of Super Sons #8


End file.
